Turning Tides
by B100b100dedCentaur
Summary: Alternate Universe story with fantasy themes. The Condesce has been over thrown and the sea dwelling trolls have allied themselves with the Orphaner in a hidden Kingdom. Centuries have passed and now the Kingdom of Aquaria begins its own war with the land dwelling trolls of Alternia. Amidst the stirrings of war, two princes will collide and change one another.
1. Prologue

This will eventually have multiple pairings, but the main focus will be EriSol. It's Alternate Universe, no SGRUB, no Doc Scratch or Lord English, or Felt. The humans exist as what I call 'emissaries of the elements' and that will be explained later on. The rating may go up as chapters come in. Please bear with me, it's been a long time since I wrote something on this scale but I sincerely hope you enjoy it.

**Turning Tides**  
By B100b100dedCentaur

Prologue ~

The Sufferer, he had wanted to change the pain and heart ache he saw every day. To help those who lived in fear and terror and hatred find a better way, a better life. He preached words of hope and change to the masses, and the masses listened. The aristocracy had also heard his messages, and the rumbles of displeasure rippled through their ranks till a decision was made.

He had been the ultimate sacrifice. The payment for the changing of the world, the irreparable crack that would come to shatter the very ideals on which their culture had been founded. His execution had been a final, desperate attempt by the royals to squelch the swelling tides of his message; it failed. The united front of followers had grown in strength and courage, upbraided by a new leader that held no qualm for physically opposing the old traditions and laws. A vicious battle raged between the opposing sides, blood saturated the land and seas, the sky glowed with flame and sparking lights. Heavy losses were taken by both forces; still the whispers of unity and equality continued to gather strength, escalating to chants and shouts that nearly shook the walls of the imperial castle.

At last she had no choice but to destroy the usurpers herself. Drones had proved worthless, her powerful subjugglators had been unable to control the turning tide of battle, and now she was forced to calm the rabble with her own hands. Standing upon the outermost parapet of her towers, she gazed with cold eyes upon the masses of rebellious trolls; a myriad of blood colors intermingled with the absurd hope for what was strictly forbidden. Unity was impossible, peace and equality were delusions for weak minded cowards. With these thoughts drumming incessantly in her mind, she raised her right arm, her jeweled fingers curling and clawing through the heated air about her as her voice rang out, sharp and terrifying in its summoning cry.

All was deathly still, the hush echoing the call of the Condesce to her mighty destroyer felt heavy against the hearts of the armies gathered below her. A sickening groan was the first sign of recognition; the steady rumble of land and the slow surge of the tide water flanking the castle the only warning offered before the beast attacked. Great sprays of crystalline sea water crashed over the waiting army along the cliff side, sweeping many into the merciless churning tide below to be dashed against the rocks. Thick cords of sinew and muscle rose from the depths, tangled in scraggly ropes of kelp and reeking with foul odors. In panicked terror the masses watched the undulating arms twist high above their heads; reaching into the sky as if they would pluck the very stars from the heavens to hurl them down as burning weapons. As the Condesce held her own clawing hand above her crowned head, poised for devastation, so too did the tentacles hover, awe striking in the breath before the blow. They fell in tandem with her sweeping arm, her violent pleasure sated more with every crushing sweep across the cliffs. The shrieking of her enemies was nearly drowned out by the cacophony of garbled roars and gurgles that her pet made as it answered her command. All was surely lost.

Amidst the chaos there stood two unyielding rebels. Spattered in grime and blood, soaked through and scarred to their very cores, they stepped forward to meet the writhing desolation before them. Boots tromped heavily upon the sodden ground a few steps before great wings spread wide, lifting his body as a beacon to the floundering masses below. The Summoner brought all his abilities into focus, straining his mind to seek connection with the twisted mass of sea spawned horror. If he could but turn its focus, merely shift its rage to another direction. The bond between beast and master was unlike any he had encountered before, ancient and terrible in its perfection. He snarled against the pressure building up within his mind, the very synapses in his brain shuddering in duress and threatening to explode within his skull. The screams of the monster bellowing in his ears, echoed by her horrible laughter. He could feel the weariness eating away at his resolve; their bond was too deeply rooted for him to force through alone. Then it came, the wash of mental strength, the bolstering of his powers, and the unrelenting noise of their foes began to fade. He didn't need to look to see her below him. He could feel her mental presence, could shoulder the task again because she was united with him in this cause; bearing away what distractions she could from his mind and offering him the boost in psychic strength needed to slam against the mental tether joining ruler and beast. He felt it shudder against their combined effort, heard the terrible roar of confusion from the monster and the answering scream of rage from the castle tower. They were close, if they could hold out a little longer without being crushed by one of those massive waving arms they had a chance for success. Again they charged into their foes with all the psychic energy they possessed, desperately trying to chip even the smallest chink in their bond.

A blaze of white light cut through the sky, illuminating the night in blinding horror as it burned the very air around it and seared a scalding path through the out spread wings of the Summoner. He lurched wildly from one side to the other, a sharp howl of pain trailing his body as he careened into the rocks below. His companion was by his side in an instant, her sword drawn, dice curled between her long fingers and her hateful cobalt gaze leveled at the riffle bearer silhouetted against the burning outer wall of the castle. The curl of her sneer was as twisted as her emotions; the very sight of him was gut-wrenchingly painful and almost nauseating. She had thought him slaughtered by one of the Condesce's mirthful subjugglators, yet he stood there before her, weapon humming with the building charge of energy that would surely rip everything it pierced to shreds. Even with luck on her side, she knew the chances of deflecting his strike were small to nonexistent. It wasn't supposed to happen like this; how could things have gone so horribly wrong at the end? She bit back the cry of outrage that threatened to spill from her lips, she wouldn't show hopelessness in his face, wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Vaguely, she thought she heard the Summoner praying on the ground behind her, half choked pleas for a miracle. Miracles couldn't save them now. She spat on the ground, shifting her weapon hand back as she prepared herself for the charge. Her boots kicked forward, propelling her across the broken ground in a fierce rage of arcing motion. His blast raced out to meet her advance, snapping with hellish heat and power as it crackled and roared through the air. She didn't see anything but his violet eyes, mocking and proud, challenging her to meet him in close combat; so lost was she in his gaze that she never noticed the undulating tower of coiled tentacle haunting her feverish steps, racing to crush her before she could ever draw near her target.

Painted lips pulled back over jagged dagger fangs, the smile of victory over confident and entirely premature. Her Imperial Condescence was poised for her final blow, her arm out-stretched across the land, ready to decimate the leaders of the revolt and destroy her people's hope for change once and for all. Her jeweled fingers trembled, white knuckled as she strained every muscle in her arm for the force of her strike; it never came. The unexpected attack to her flank was shocking, and more so damaging to her pride. Never had she been caught off guard by any foe before. Blazing fuchsia eyes like polished gem stones gleamed in venomous fury at the hovering form daring to assault her tower. None had ever been so bold as to attempt single combat with her, not in centuries of her rule had any troll considered such a foolish course of destruction. She faintly conceived some ghostly form of recognition for this troll's identity. The whisper of her name was hazy in her mind, but it was of no consequence; she would lay waste to all who opposed her rule. Readying her trident, she brought her arms up high, springing through the air with a great war cry, her weapon catching the light of the fires below in its golden surface, gleaming wickedly at the sharpened prongs.

She was silent as the sea troll readied herself for attack, watched with detached disgust as the Condesce began her lunge. So foolish she was; in all her long years she had not learned how to read the flow of time and change. Never had she come to understand that the shift of power was natural, like the ebb and flow of the very tides she claimed to control. This would be her final stand; it would be the final act for both of them, the Imperial Condesce and the Demoness, the Handmaid of the Underworld. She had lived long years out of reckoning, charting the paths between life and death, communing with the emissaries of the very elements of life itself, and she had learned how to call them to her side. The price for their assistance was heavy indeed; this would be the last time she would ever summon them.

The flash of brilliant colored lights exploded between the trolls, driving the Condesce back to her knees as the eruption of blinding prismatic beams swirled and shifted, bolts of multifaceted lightning broke through the sky; as if the very foundations of their reality were being split asunder. A hand thrust forward from the storm of light and color, tendrils of orange tinted wisps curling up from its flesh as a figure fully emerged from the slender rift; standing before the Condesce arrayed in regal robe and glinting armor, the silent male placed a hand against his chest and clenched his fist. Orange light rushed forth, a narrow cavity splitting his breastplate as a sword hilt shot forth into his waiting grasp. The Condesce watched in growing confusion and awe as the blade emerged completely, long and terrible, glowing with an ethereal light that stung her eyes and made them water. She clutched her trident, sprang forward in an effort to lay waste to her glowing enemy. In that instant the blade rose and fell with a sudden flash of light, the blinking of an eye all the time it took for sword to pierce flesh, cut through muscle and sinew and sever the throat of the proud sea queen. Tyrian blood sprayed out upon the castle towers in a fountain of victorious death. The ghostly champion of the Handmaid turned to regard her, burning orange flames licking at his heels and along his legs as he began to return to the world beyond, the rift splitting open above his head to receive him.

She acknowledged his departure with humble acceptance and gratitude. He would await her arrival on the other side; it wouldn't be long before she joined him. Retrieving the head of the fallen queen from the parapet, she cast her gaze below at the turning battle. Gl'bgolyb, the horror of the seas, writhed in mindless agony, its tentacles lashing out in violent confusion against everything around it. One great arm crashed into the rocky terrain between the fierce dual of Mindfang the Gamblignant Commander and Dualscar, the Condesce's fleet commander. Both combatants were thrown yards apart in the resulting explosion of rock and rubble; Dualscar vanishing completely after the dust had settled. Mindfang sought him only briefly, seething at his cowardice as she turned her attentions to locating and joining the Summoner to watch Gl'bgolyb tear apart the very castle his master had inhabited. The undulating mass of tentacles tore brick and stone asunder, seeking some form of solace for the crippling pain of its cloven psychic link. The shuddering explosive destruction culminated in a final thundering roar as the castle collapsed upon the beast; heavy chunks of the castles once striking towers falling to pierce and crush the screaming terror and plunge its bleeding carcass back to the depths. In the aftermath, the Handmaid lingered long enough to extend her arm and let fall the head of the Condesce; the bloody visage still frozen in unbridled fury as it struck the ground and shattered, pieces of skull and flesh splattering in all directions with violent finality. As the summoner and Mindfang looked from the shattered remains upward, they watched in stunned silence as orange light erupted around the Handmaid, a pair of unknown arms bursting forth from a narrow tear in the sky to envelope her waist; then she was gone.

Three centuries had passed since the great uprising, as it came to be called. The caste system had been denounced, and all blood types could freely interact and choose their own futures. Initial dissension amongst the trolls had brought about the development of a Trifecta contingency of ruling leaders. The Helmsman, former slave of the Condesce, had established himself as a wise, highly cautious and powerful leader, and took up command of the western territories of Alternia. Red Glare, the head of the legislacerators and a secret ally in the uprising, took command of the central territories, appointing various trolls of all blood types into both judiciary and governing positions in the provinces surrounding the central city. The Summoner and Mindfang jointly commanded the eastern territory, though Mindfang was often at sea, hunting an elusive enemy that continued to plague their society every five sweeps.

Dualscar had survived the destruction of the uprising. His whereabouts were unknown, but he haunted Alternia like a ghostly plague. Ever since the Trifecta had been established, the Dolorosa and her companions had been tasked with delivering newly hatched grubs to the various capitol cities via hidden caravans. Grubs of all blood types would be delivered together, and raised by elder trolls willing to take them in, develop their minds and abilities and teach them the history of their culture and the importance of the Sufferer's teachings. At first there had been unease when the new batch of wrigglers contained sea dweller grubs, but the Trifecta had insisted they be treated as any other troll. Culling had been reserved as a punishment only attainable through grievous offenses and the judgment of a high court, and was not to be spurred to use by fearful whispers of the old aristocracy. Though spared, not all the sea trolls were safe. While the only two tyrian bloods to be hatched had been secreted away to hidden hives; every violet blooded sea dweller hatched was somehow stolen from its caravan before delivery. The continual cycle of grub snatching caused great alarm throughout Alternia's three kingdom's and struck deep concerns in the hearts of the rulers.

Eventually Mindfang came to suspect her old foe at the root of the disappearances, and set off to find his hidden stronghold. She put into port every ten sweeps, each time looking more haggard and weary than the last. After her fifth voyage she did not return, leaving the Summoner to mourn her disappearance in long nights of lonely agony. Still, the violet blooded grubs continued to vanish without trace, despite every force arrayed and placed to ensure their protection. The Trifecta met repeatedly on the issue, whispers of concern freezing in fear as a declarative letter was presented before them one bitterly chilly evening. It stated in bold announcement that Dualscar, the Orphaner, as he now called himself, had denounced the new laws and had established his own kingdom in the frigid northern sea islands; a kingdom of violet blooded sea dwellers who would openly oppose the new rule and spend their lives causing pain and suffering to all trolls who lived under the laws of the Trifecta. Dualscar would lash out till his dying day as a new terror, a hellish sea spawn in his new kingdom of Aquaria.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The early evening winds carried the residual burning heat of the day across the shifting mountains of sand that rose and sloped downward into long flat planes of bleached rock and sandstone. Lonely dessert crawlers shuffled through the slippery granules of sand in search of hapless little shell beasts to pry apart and devour. The light of Alternia's dual moons reflected brilliantly against their glossy black claws as they scuttled about; wandering far from their deep burrows toward the lusher habitat of their preferred prey. Stalking through the undergrowth surrounding a large oasis, a large crawler began its deadly approach on a newly hatched shell beast, carefully opening its pincers it moved to strike-and was unexpectedly plucked up from the ground and deposited into a sturdy metal cage with no chance of escape.

"That's three, I only need one more about the same size and I'll be finished here." Cheerful and light, the pleased tone of the female poking at her caged conquest was enough to bring a warm smile to her companion's lips.

The two trolls stood near the shore line of the oasis, carefully hunting crawlers in the early hours of the night. The girl crouched low against the back drop of tall reeds, her layers of multicolored skirts gathered up into one bangle covered arm while she curled the fingers of her other hand in preparation for the catch. Thin, golden sandals softened the approach of her foot steps as she closed in on her target; deftly twisting her body in a graceful diving arc as she snatched up her prize between her long fingers and deposited it into the last empty cage near her companion. She set her hands on generous hips, a wide smile of accomplishment pulling her cherry red lips back over small, even fangs that glinted softly in the light. The sparkle of her eyes was full of excitement and promise, and mirrored the bright gleam of the row of red jewels that crowned her forehead on a golden chain that clasped the base of each wide, curling ram horn on either side of her head. She was Aradia Megido, Priestess to the Emissaries, eight sweeps of age and the only priestess allowed to leave the temple and serve in the palace, a gifted troll in summoning prayers and foretelling visions.

"Well Sollux, I would say that I won this round wouldn't you?" She jeered with a subtle fondness, sweeping a hand across the lids of her four cages. "It was a good effort you put in, even if you only caught one."

Her companion stood nearby, returning her exuberant triumph with a look of measured amusement. His taller frame cut a striking stance against the dark reeds with his finely tailored white pants and jeweled vest, rich blue shirt and the flared red sash about his narrow waist. Golden bands encircled his lower arms, trapping the ends of his puffed sleeves between his skin and the embellished metal. The alternating blue and red jewels that dangled from the encircling band between his four horns and fell across the ridge of his brow mimicked the dual toned hue of his eyes; leaving no doubt of his genetic lineage, inherent abilities and the unique status he was graced with. This was the Kharonsi, heir to the throne of Dioscuritous, and protege of the great Psionic, who ruled as the Kharonii of Alternia's western kingdom.

"Aradia if you're finished gloating over your catch can we please head back? As much as I love standing around waiting for creepy crawlies to come scuttling to your beck and call there are other matters I need to devote time to before sunrise." His lisp was as strong as ever, doing his title a serious dishonor, but most of the kingdom tolerated it with as little notice as was possible, particularly Aradia, who felt a deep bond with the boy that had grown since their first meeting six sweeps prior. She had come to see Sollux as a close friend and often did what she could to rouse him out from his private rooms to go tramping through the markets with her or out into the desert on her collection errands. He never objected to going, though he often insisted that she was keeping him from important matters by the end of their little excursions.

Aradia knew full well that Sollux spent most of his time studying old mechanical diagrams and manuals, and very little of his time was devoted to learning the procedures for running the kingdom he was to inherit someday, but she had faith that he would come to see the importance of his subjects over his tinkering soon enough. The biggest problem he had in her opinion was being too hard on himself all the time. If he could just relax and not over think every decision he made, he would find trying to rule so much easier. She sighed at her own thoughts as she readied the cart of cages for transport back to the city. She laid a gentle hand on the white wool beast tethered to her wooden cart and affectionately stroked its fleece.

"You're always holing up in your rooms and messing with your machines." She fussed softly, casting a mildly disapproving glance over her shoulder at him. "You know you should be at the Kharonii's side learning the ways of our court systems, or at the very least out mingling with your subjects and coming to better understand their way of life."

"They're engines not machines, and I don't mess with them. I construct them, program them and improve them entirely with the purpose of enhancing the life of my subjects." Sollux scowled almost petulantly while starting down the path toward the city with Aradia and her cart at his side. "I have plenty of time to sit and listen to boring court affairs any time I choose, but finding ways to improve water purification or enhance the percentage of energy the solar drums collect, all those things require careful attention and calculating and it doesn't happen in a single night." He looked up at the raised bars of the city gate, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips up over his protruding fangs as he viewed the rising towers of communal hives and thriving shops that packed in closely along every winding street within Dioscuritious.

Market lanes were brimming with eager merchants excitedly advertising their wares, local growers offered fragrant desert flowers and fruits for half price and traders from the sea had traveled down the river to cart their distant treasures out before curious eyes. Heady spices and aromatic perfumes filled the air of the streets and the warm glow of firelight cast an orange hue across the walls of the hives lining the narrow, crowded streets. Aradia and Sollux charted a careful path through the bustling crowds, avoiding the busier streets when they could as they approached the wide, almost conical hive at the heart of the city. Two large towers jutted out at either side of the central building, rounded roof tops layered in gold capping each as it stood proudly against the stars of the night sky. The hustle and bustle of every day life became quieter as they neared the palace, offering small pleasantries to the guards that stood dutifully on street corners and at their posts outside the palace gate. Their city was considerably more peaceful than the other capitols, violence and criminal activity were rare, but Aradia often believed that was due to their location. It was difficult to cause a stir of trouble in a place where the only route of escape led to a barren desert.

The cart swayed gently from side to side as the small wool beast tottered along at an easy gait, seeming almost eager to be back within familiar walls. Aradia affectionately curled her fingers through its fleece once more, deeply inhaling the scent of herbs and desert flowers that floated on the breeze blowing through the palace gardens down the left corridor. She often spent her final hours before sleep strolling the winding paths of plants and fountains, allowing her thoughts and cares to drift away on the breeze. Usually her thoughts were of her friends, concerns for their well being and particularly for the royal troll now quietly brooding at her side. She glanced at him from the corners of her eyes, observing his sullen expression and the discontented droop of his shoulders. Within the past three sweeps she had noticed a slow decline in her friend's mood. He seemed restless lately, displeased with the regulations and duties expected of him, and above all he was always frustrated. He was constantly dropping comments about feeling trapped. Aradia knew their Kharonii was deeply reserved about allowing his heir to leave the city, she had accidentally witnessed a few of their more heated exchanges about the matter, but she also knew that he never made a decision without well judged reason. If she could only help her friend to understand that they might have a closer relationship, or so she believed.

"Sollux? I need to take the crawlers to my chambers now." Aradia paused to see if her companion was paying attention, pursing her full lips in mild annoyance when he neither blinked or mumbled to acknowledge her. She tried again, then took a breath and sharpened her tone. "Sollux? Hey!"

The young royal startled somewhat from his deep thoughts, owlishly blinking at her before lifting a hand to sheepishly rub the back of his neck. "Sorry Aradia, I guess I was distracted." He gave her a half-hearted grin, shrugging his shoulders lightly before dropping a hand to pat her wool beast once on the back. "I'll catch up with you later okay? And please don't look at me like that, don't worry so much. You're worse than any over bearing caretaker he ever appointed for me." He snorted softly, waving away her furrowed brows and concerned frowns. She made a move as if to continue with her side of the conversation, then paused and shook her head.

"Fine, but you know where to find me if you decide you want to talk about anything." Giving him a final warm smile, she took her wool beast's tether and turned down a narrow corridor, her figure and the cart slipping between shadow and the splashes of moon light that spilled through the ornate open windows of the passage roof. Sollux watched her for a few minutes before a deep sigh heaved itself up from his chest, pulling his narrow form into a hunch as he continued on his own path up a a winding stair case and down two more corridors. He barely acknowledged the guards and servants he passed, had no concern for anything other than getting back to his work.

Normally, he would by pass the throne room, making every attempt possible to get to one of the two passageways that circled off to the left or right and swept off in the direction of one of the two towers. Tonight the air around the main hall felt tense, almost electric with strained power and he could practically taste the pulse of barely contained energy emanating from beyond the half closed doors. Pausing just a few feet away, he considered investigating what could possibly be causing so much tension in his elder but had little time to wonder as a servant came rushing from behind the doors, turning a frantic gaze about the hall before spotting him and closing the distance between them with such distress that Sollux had little doubt the matter was serious.

"The Kharonii requires your presence immediately! Please come inside Kharonsi it is very urgent!" He pulled nervously at his fingers, chewing at his lower lip in a manner that Sollux had never recalled seeing before. He inhaled a hissing breath as he accompanied the stressed troll back to the throne room.

On a typical evening this room would be humming with activity. Servants would be bustling about with food or drink or in special cases providing some form of entertainment. Privileged guests would be seated at the low table on plush cushions, discussing business or observing the court dancers. The room would pulse with vibrant music and laughter and the smell of fine food would mingle with the heady fragrances of incense. Guards would keep a watchful eye over the room from both blatant and hidden locations. Typically, the Kharonii would be settled in his golden throne, exchanging quiet conversation with one of his guests while his favored slave lounged near his feet like a prized pet.

Sollux had never cared much for owning slaves. He had believed that his elder would be deeply opposed to the idea after his own treatment at the hands of the Condescension, but he had never questioned his elder on the subject. As long as he wasn't pressed to take a slave of his own, he didn't care much to delve into the tastes of his elder.

Things were very different this evening. No music played, only a few servants hustled about with nervous energy and not a single slave was anywhere to be seen. Every guard appeared tense, their thick hands clenched about the pommels of their sabers as if expecting the sudden need to draw them from their sides. The Kharonii sat straight and stern upon his throne, his long ringed fingers steepled together before his chest. A single troll Sollux did not recognize stood near to the throne, rocking back and forth on his feet with the same anxious aura that permeated the room. His clothing was not like any of the usual merchant's garb that came from the northern sea ports so he could only guess this visitor had brought some ill news over a land transport. That would make him a dignitary of some sort, likely from Caeciliacorinna, the central capitol. It was a harsh journey from Red Glare's kingdom to their own and one rarely made unless absolutely necessary. Sollux could recall only one other time when dignitaries had come from the central territory and he had been far too young then to be privy to the reasons behind their visit.

He strode forward to kneel before his elder's throne, meeting the mirrored eyes of his Kharonii, the troll who had chosen him above all other grubs to become heir to the kingdom. The somber gaze was tainted with a brimming ire that he suspected was the reason for the prickling taste of fury in the air. He could faintly detect the subtle haze of red and blue energy wisps curling about in narrow tendrils around his elder's eyes. Whatever news had been delivered it had greatly unsettled the great psionic, and that was both dangerous and rare. He rose to his feet, casting a curious glance at the fidgeting dignitary to his left as he took his place on the ornate cushion beside the throne.

Firmly pressed lips parted around large fangs, the crease in his elder's brow deepening as he turned a deeply troubled look upon his heir. His timbre was heavy with concern and thinly veiled wrath, unlike any tone Sollux had ever heard from him in all their time together. "Aquaria has attacked one of the northern cities that belong to the central kingdom. The entire city has been destroyed, every structure obliterated. A handful of trolls managed to escape the rest were either slaughtered or taken captive. Red Glare has sent messengers to the Western and Eastern kingdoms, pleading a meeting of the Trifecta to help her discern the best course of action." He paused for a slow breath, his gaze focused intently upon his young heir.

"I am leaving within the hour by ship to answer her request. While I am away, you are to be in charge of the kingdom. Do not make any brash decisions Sollux. I am entrusting you with the protection of our people. No one knows the location of Aquaria and it is impossible to tell when or where those wretched sea trolls will strike next. Keep our cities safe, do not allow our people to panic and do not forget what you have learned. You are my Kharonsii, Sollux, I know you are capable of this task." He allowed the faintest curve of a smile to tug the corners of his mouth upward, looking down on his heir with a mixture of affection and pride. Sollux's chest felt strangely tight as he stared back at his elder, the burden of his duty weighing his mind down with doubt and fear but the confidence of his elder allowed him to find enough will power to set his fist across his chest and bow his head respectfully.

"Very well, I am taking my leave then to prepare. You should take this time to meet with Cisera and determine how you will improve the security of the city." Sollux offered a subdued affirmative as they both rose from their respective seats, casting a final glance between lord and heir before parting to head down separate halls. Sollux could hear the measured foot steps of his elder echo softly against the corridor walls and felt a deep pull of worry in his chest as he turned to descend a winding stair case to the main guard chamber. He couldn't help the nagging whispers in his mind, couldn't ignore the heavy sense of disaster that loomed as a thick shadow over his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Oh no you don't!" Aradia snatched up a red desert frog as it tried to make a desperate leap from her meditation platform. She plopped the amphibian back into the small basin of purified water and leaned across it to light three of the incense sticks below her altar. Two stone carvings were set on the polished altar, one in soft curved swirls of glittering sapphire and one in a perfect star burst of mottled rose and smokey quartz. Aradia had trained diligently to earn the right to seek her channeling stones and court the emissaries they paid homage to. She paused to stare between the two stones, considering whom she might attempt to call out to on this evening. She was in such need of guidance.

Ker of Light and Shadow had only once deigned to grace her with her ominous presence, the event had left Aradia trembling and fearful as she had only been a mere five sweeps old. The other priestesses had tried to calm her, but being blessed by the emissary of the dead was not often something to be celebrated. Since that time Aradia had been visited by departed spirits that would whisper foretelling visions to her mind in disjointed flashes of premonition. She was usually left to understand their true meanings on her own, but her mind had proven uniquely adept at deciphering their fractured warnings. Over time she had grown accustomed to their unexpected visits and often found some measure of solace from their wailing prophecies in consulting the only friendly emissary she had ever heard of, Aiolos, of the Winds.

He often wrapped her in his warm breezes when she was ever lost or deeply distressed, and gave her solace in his reassuring strength and presence. He seldom had great words of wisdom for her ears and was possibly the most care free and easy going of any of the emissaries, if the old tales she had studied were true. Aradia had deep suspicions that Aiolos made it a matter of obligation to visit every priestess and therefore was one of the lesser elements on his own. Though the one time she had entertained her curiosity he had assured her that his powers were impressive enough but were greatest when joined with others in a union of summoned force. Aradia had expressed her desires to gain the strength to summon all the elemental emissaries at one calling; Aiolos had laughed heartily before warning her against such designs. She still considered him to be far too relaxed and comical about the world he helped guide, but his dimension was beyond her own and she was always careful not to doubt him too much.

With a cautious glance to Ker's stone, the young priestess carefully began her summoning. She would mean no disrespect, but Aiolos was far less intimidating, and he always answered. Her voice was clear as she called, her hands moving rhythmically through the proper invoking gestures, forming unseen glyphs in the air. The frog in her basin croaked once, the water around it bubbling and swirling gently as a soft zephyr encircled her body with gentle, familiar warmth. She opened her eyes at the sound of a light chuckle, playfully amused, and turned her gaze on the illuminated figure of the emissary of the wind, hovering above her basin with his ever present toothy grin. His eyes were vibrant blue pools of joy that pulsed with unending energy and vitality. His body glowed with a soft light like that of pale sapphire stars against the blackness of space and his touch was calming and comforting as he brushed the back of his left hand against her cheek.

"You're troubled tonight little Anai." The smile he offered her was softened, less tooth and more thoughtful, consoling. "What visions disturb you?"

Aradia wished she could stay within his glowing presence and simply rest. Though he could be wild and boistrous, in moments such as this, his very breath was a solace to her, calming and peaceful. She sighed deeply, turning her entreating gaze upon his gentle face.

"I have seen dark figures in my mind, hungry claws and teeth that swell up from the seas on the crests of angry waves, devouring the throne. I see bright light and smoke, I hear screams and violent horns and drums that thunder as a raging storm." She furrowed her brow, her face pinching into a pained expression as she reached for Aiolos' hand in desperation. "Are we to be destroyed? Our Kharonii has been gone but two days and these visions begin to plague my mind and haunt my very dreams. If we are to be attacked as the central kingdom was he must be warned. He must return to stand against the invading Aquarians! Sollux can not defeat them. We would be slaughtered and driven out to the desert to perish."

It stung her heart bitterly to doubt her beloved friend, but Sollux had consulted with her non stop since the moment the Kharonii had left the city, and her mind was disquieted with his anxiety over his duties. If their kingdom were to be the target of a sea dweller attack, in this moment of fragile leadership, they would fall to ruin. Fearfully, she looked into the eyes of Aiolos, watching his gaze turn thoughtful and attentive.

"I do not make presumption to intercede on behalf of Light and Shadow. The meaning of her messages is for you alone to determine Anai. Think deeply on what you have been shown, consider what action you should take and know that I will be with you when you call me." With a final, reassuring stroke of his hand upon her cheek, the emissary of winds faded from her sight and the soft breezes circling her chamber died out.

Gathering her burnt sticks of incense, she doused the smoking tips into the small sand pot beside the altar and strode toward the door. Giving one final look back at the silent stones she swallowed the thick swell of nerves that anxiously bubbled up from her chest, and took the first purposeful step forward in search of her Kharonsi.

"Sollux will know the best way I can reach them. He'll help me procure a fast ship or caravan and once I've been able to catch up with them, I know our Kharonii will return to secure us all." She began to run as she searched the halls, the small bells around her right wrist jingling with the frantic pace of her steps. At length she came upon the figure of her friend, silhouetted against the moonlight on a balcony over looking the city and the oasis in the distance outside the gates.

"Sollux! I must speak with you, it's urgent! I've been given a vision from Ker!" Her voice carried more of her fear than she wished it to, and Sollux reacted with the expected despair such a declaration demanded. Ker's messages were never pleasant. He ushered her into his private chambers, demanding the guards outside be sure to keep all the servants away while he conferred with the Anai.

Once they were both settled in the dim stillness of his rooms, Sollux took Aradia's hands in his own and gently squeezed them for comfort. He stared into her eyes, noted the abnormal urgency and terror within them and pulled her close enough to lean their foreheads together.

He frowned in deep concern, rubbing his thumbs over her quaking hands. "I'm listening but you must calm yourself. I can't bear seeing you this upset and if this is what Ker's visions are doing to you maybe you shouldn't-"

"Stop!" She didn't want to hear him speak such dangerous words, even if he didn't understand her relationship with the emissaries properly. "Do not speak ill against Light and Shadow, please Sollux. Do not incur her ire."

She exhaled softly, steadying herself. "Our kingdom will be attacked. I have seen it in the vision and we will fall and be destroyed. We must get word to the Kharonii and bring him home to defend our land."

Sollux swallowed as he listened to the Anai's tremulous warning. If what she said was true, then they likely had little time to act. Her visions never came long before the prophesied events occurred. He released her hands to pace the room as his mind whirled with possible routes and means of transportation. His elder had taken a ship to reach Caeciliacorinna, choosing to sail around the southern peninsula and past the desolation of the old sea castle up to the central territory. If they tried to reach them by caravan it would take far too long, the kingdom would be lost before they ever made contact. They could try to catch them by boat, but it would require something fast, a vessel that could cut through the ocean waves with ease.

"Vantas!" He whirled about suddenly, pointing a finger at his startled friend.

"Karkat Vantas, that boisterous harridan has one of the fastest ships I know of, and he owes me any way because I helped him improve the engines on the damn vessel. We'll use his ship to reach them. It should only take two days to catch up enough to send a signal." He offered her a wide grin of assurance, and proceeded to scour his room for a bag and what few items he might require.

Aradia wanted to refuse his joining her, but it wasn't her place to dissuade his decision at such a precarious time. Sollux paused to hastily scribble a note and sealed it with his crested ring, placing it at the base of his doors before taking Aradia by the hand and ushering her toward the large window in the far wall.

"I don't have time to talk to Cisera myself, but when he reads the letter he'll know how to proceed. Aradia, hold on tightly okay? Karkat should be at his out post near Rheia, prepping to sail. His last shipment arrived yesterday and he always sets out the following night. It shouldn't take me too long to get there so just don't let go." He gripped her firmly around the waist as she slipped her arms over his shoulders and gripped the folds of his bag with her fists. She could feel the hum of his energy surging to life around them. The crackle of his psionics snapped and popped warningly before red and blue lights flared around them and the sensation of weightlessness enveloped her senses. Sollux had only flown with her a few times, but never before with such purpose and need. The sand dunes and desert plants blended together in a haze of darting colors and shapes, seen for an instant before vanishing in the wake of their flight. It would be less than a few hours before they reached their destination. Aradia doubted that Sollux's merchant friend would be very thrilled at the prospect of losing business and taking the two of them on board his ship, but despite his surly attitude, she had always considered him a loyal citizen of their kingdom. He and Sollux shared a bond she didn't fully understand but trusted nonetheless to be useful to their current needs. He would help them, she was certain.

Shadowed structures with peeking lights were all the forewarning they had before their flight path was abruptly forced into a series of careening turns and staggering half skips across the roof tops of port side hives. Aradia clutched Sollux's shoulders in a vice like grip as the wooden arm of a dock side crane nearly scraped her horns as they skimmed just beneath, twisting one final lurching left turn that sent them thundering down onto the deck of a narrow slip of a vessel laden with crates and barrels and stunned crew men. The ship shuddered under the impact, leaning heavily to the right just long enough to bump into the long floating dock beside it. Cargo that wasn't strapped securely began to slide slightly, and a single barrel of polished wool beast horns toppled over onto the deck. Sollux managed to balance his friend on one knee as his psionics faded out with a sputtering crackle of furious energy. He allowed Aradia to disentangle herself before standing beside her and looking about the dumbfounded trolls on deck. The silence of astonishment didn't last long; from somewhere behind the rows of crates came the furious stomping and snarling of the very troll he had come in search of.

"What sopor-sucking, thick-headed, ignorant ass hole thinks they have a right to go damaging my ship?!" Hot-headed as ever, Karkat Vantas came blustering around his cargo, chest puffed out in fury, his features pulled tight in an ugly sneer of rage, one small hand all ready clutching at the hilt of his sickle, ready to pull it from his side and cleave some sense into the offender. He came to a halt as he recognized exactly who was to blame for rocking his boat about against the dock. The brief widening of his eyes was replaced with venomous indignation in a moment, his small figure stalking directly up to Sollux so that he could better reprimand him, nose to nose.

"You! What the fuck are you doing here? Do you have any idea how expensive it is to repair my ship if it gets damaged? Of course you don't! You spoiled shit stain! We don't all squeeze jewels and gold from our nooks you know?" He seethed, jabbing a finger into Sollux's chest as he continued to rage. Aradia had to give her friend some credit, he wasn't flinching under the verbal flagellation Karkat was giving him. Not even when a bit of spittle managed to land on his cheek, though he did curl his upper lip somewhat in response before lifting a hand to wipe it away. The shorter of the two continued his admonishing barrage. "You damaged my fucking cargo you self-important bastard, what in the Mother Grub's gaping sphincter of wonders could possibly have convinced you to come barreling onto my ship Sollux?!"

Now that he had a moment to actually explain himself, in fact it seemed his angry friend was waiting expectantly, booted foot tapping impatiently against the deck, Sollux offered him a thin sneer of his own and replied almost snidely.

"I'm claiming the favor you owe me. You will sail this vessel around the southern peninsula, with all speed that can be mustered." He allowed himself a breath, a beat of two seconds for his friend's brain to process what he had just said and then came the expected explosion.

"You want me to what?! This is my vessel Captor! I don't give a flying squeakbeast's ass if you're the Kharonsi or not. You don't come onto my ship and start ordering me where to sail her! Favor or no favor I have a deadline to keep and an account to settle so you can take your little curly horned friend here and fly both your asses back to your-" Karkat's glorious tirade was cut short by Aradia's slender hand gripping his arm in ardent despair. He blinked uncertainly at her face, the severe concern and fear in her expression stopping his rage cold. Turning his gaze to Sollux he took in the stress of his friend's worried features and frowned deeply. "Who exactly are we chasing down, Sollux?"

"The Kharonii himself. If we don't catch up to him within four days, Aquaria will attack our kingdom. Ker has sent our Anai a vision foretelling this." The hushed words were heavy with certainty, and all Karkat could manage in his shock was an agitated, "Damn it all! Listen up nook sniffers! We're changing course and putting out to sea, now!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I keep telling you grub-licking fuckwits to watch what you're doing! I won't have the Puravida's name smeared with shit for your incompetency!" Karkat snapped as he stalked the deck of his ship, looking for any crewmen he could snap into action with a sharp tongue lashing. Not that the crew had any control over the winds, but it gave the captain a sense of accomplishment to strike a little extra fear and hustle into his crew.

For the past three days things had been in their favor. Aradia had assured them all that Aiolos was with them, offering support with strong winds to fill the sails and power the sleek vessel through the water. Sollux had offered her a smile of agreement and both had pointedly ignored Karkat's derisive snort.

The crew was hurrying about the deck, securing rigging, attentively maneuvering the tiller, and keeping all sails taut to catch the rushing winds at their backs. Both passengers were impressed by the crew's efficiency, but the captain hardly batted an eyelash over it. He expected nothing but the utmost competency and obedience aboard his ship and any crewmen that failed in their duties was permanently relieved of duty at their next port. He ran a tight ship and so far he hadn't been late or lost a single piece of cargo in five sweeps. It was a good record, one he intended to salvage as soon as this business with the royals was finished. Karkat glanced over his shoulder at his friend, wondering just how prepared Sollux actually was for a war. Ever since he had first met the young royal he had been privately concerned for him. Sollux was incredibly gifted when it came to understanding and adapting technology, but he seemed unsuited for ruling a kingdom. He was far too disconnected with the politics and demands associated with his position; a troubling outlook for the future of the western kingdom if that didn't change.

"Maybe this is what you need after all idiot. If it doesn't get you killed somehow, if it doesn't get us all killed." He shook his head, considering that perhaps it wouldn't hurt to hope that Aradia's emissaries were actually going to aid them. He hardly considered himself a believer in spirits and supernatural beings but if such creatures did exist then it would be nice to have them offering whatever assistance they could against the Aquarians. Karkat rolled his eyes at his own thoughts and drew a hand over his face slowly. It had to be the anxiety of their mission getting to him. They had sailed without pause for three days, working round the hours in three shifts to keep the ship in top condition under the steady force of the driving winds. In all that time they hadn't caught so much as a peek of skysail from the Kharonii's ship. If they didn't catch sight of them by sunrise Aradia's damning prophetic vision could come true. As if some mocking force had heard his disquieted thoughts, a flurry of distressed commotion suddenly exploded among the crewmen on deck.

"No! The wind? Where's the wind?"

"The sails are sagging! Secure the mainsheet! Trim the sails!"

"Captain! The winds have died!"

Karkat whirled about on his heels, snapping commands at his crew as they scurried about the deck. "Lower the damn sails! Drop the halyard you lumbering knucklebeasts! Fire up the stokehold and prepare to switch over to the engine! Did I stutter? I've seen dying finbeasts with over-gorged parasitic shellsuckers clamped to their wheezing air chutes move faster than you! Move your asses!"

Sollux reached out to take Aradia's hand, his confused expression only intensifying as she shook her head and looked up at the silent sky with a distraught frown. The hum of the ship's engines buzzed below the planking under their feet, the sound comforting at least in the knowledge that they were still moving forward. Karkat came to a halt before the pair, glaring accusingly at Aradia as though she had sucked the winds from the very air herself.

"What happened? Aren't you supposed to be some walking divination totem for these oh-so-powerful elementals? Where's my wind gone? The engine isn't going to propel us fast enough to catch that ship! Where the fuck is your dancing wind pixie now?" Seething, he waved both hands through the air, occasionally tossing a venomous glare toward the sky as if he could somehow menace the winds back to life.

Aradia shook her head again and pulled a trembling hand through a few locks of her dark, curled hair. She had no explanation for why they had suddenly been bereft of their driving force. She hadn't had time to pack any of her summoning charms and she had been assured that Aiolos would be at her side, aiding her and comforting her as always, but now she couldn't detect even the slightest trace of his presence. She wanted to reassure everyone that it was just a passing diversion of attention, that the wind would return momentarily, but she couldn't even comfort herself with such empty promises.

Karkat looked ready to spit poison on everything within a five foot radius but before he could so much as curl his lips over his short fangs the entire vessel lurched violently to the side, an explosive spray of water and splintered wood crashing across the deck, sweeping crewmen heavily into the railing. The sudden attack was abruptly followed by a second blast to the other side of the ship; the heavy sway of the boat and fountain of sea spray and planking drawing a violent mantra of curses from the captain. The barrage threw the entire crew into a panic, some desperately trying to discern the location of their assailants, others darting below deck to assess the damage while others trembled and bewailed their poor fortunes and doom. Sollux scanned the ocean surface but couldn't find any sign of another vessel on the water. The frantic cries from below deck accompanied by the groaning of the engine and the churning sound of rushing water seemed to resound thunderously in his head as one vivid noise. A hollowing cry of destruction and death painfully drummed within his mind, the temptation to seize up and allow the fear to swallow him whole almost too great to ignore. He didn't want to sink into the watery abyss, to stare up at the last bit of star light from the blackness of cold, crushing water.

"Sollux! I need your help!" Aradia's voice cut through the frightening images in his mind, drawing his focus to where she lie sprawled under a pile of broken planking. He hurried to her side, using his psionics to carefully shift each jumbled piece of wood into the air a few inches so that she could safely crawl forward onto the deck without any risk of further injury. Once she was out from under the splintered boards he dropped them with a sharp clatter and began running his hands along her legs from hip to ankle, checking for wounds. Aradia gave a startled hiss when his hand brushed against her right ankle, the muscle all ready plump from damage and a distinctive dark discoloration blooming on her skin.

"It's broken isn't it?" She sounded so defeated, as though the unexplained destruction around them was tearing her very soul apart. Sollux could see the hopeless shadow in her gaze for what it was, and her next words confirmed his fear. "Aiolos has left me; we could not change fate Sollux. Ker's vision was only meant to prepare us for the inevitable. I'm so sorry I dragged you out here to die. I thought I knew the interpretation, I was so wrong, I'm so sorry my dearest friend."

Sollux pressed a hand over her mouth, cutting off anything else she might have said. He brushed the thin trickle of tears from her soft cheeks and leaned in, drawing her close to his chest and dropping a single kiss to her forehead. The ship continued to groan and sway unsteadily beneath them, crewmen screamed as another blast tore through the mainmast, sending it crashing onto the deck. He would save her at the very least, that much he could do. He couldn't stand to see her cry so brokenly, to blame herself so completely for things she had no control over. His Anai, his friend, he wouldn't allow her to die in the tumultuous waters of the sea. He would gather her in his arms and fly them as far as he could, maybe they could reach the shore of some island before he would tire out.

"There! Off the bow! I see it!"

"Where? Fire on it!"

Sollux snapped his head up as he heard the commotion and stood to see a sight he would never have considered outside of a night terror. The water frothed and foamed as if the sea itself was heaving in its rage, the rushing waves churning and crashing back from the emerging prow of a smooth, dark ship. A long, jagged pike jutted forward from the framework of the vessel, its wicked edges gleaming gold in the moonlight. He heard the crewmen screaming around him, heard Karkat's voice call out distantly to fire. The vessel surged forward with unprecedented speed, slamming into their smaller ship with violent force that flung trolls from the deck into the tumultuous waters and rained splintered wood and metal across the deck. Distantly he heard the vain explosion of canon fire from their ship; the dismal splash of a shot too late striking sloshing waves. He wouldn't run from this, wouldn't flee when their assailants were finally showing themselves.

Energy surged through his veins, pulsing and snapping in arcing crests of red and blue as he walked toward the looming vessel. His eyes narrowed in fury, tendrils of vapor beginning to curl about his head as he watched the ship deck begin to crawl with trolls, sea trolls, surging forward from the open crevices of their vessel to pour over the damaged deck of the Puravida in a blood thirsty wave. He caught three of them in a crackling tendril of red energy, tossing their howling forms over board. He could see Karkat and four of his crewmen engaging another group of invading trolls in combat and still more sea trolls boarded the vessel, battling Vantas' crew with wickedly curved blades and sharp pikes. He curled his fingers and allowed his psionics to swirl and twist between them, collecting the energy for a powerful blast that would sweep the oncoming rush of invaders off their ship. Sollux looked up toward the snarling visages and brandished weapons, raised his arms and opened his hands to unleash his psionic attack, and felt a piercing sting in his neck. He faltered to the left, his energy careening out of control around him, decimating both crews and sending the battle into terrified chaos.

Another jolt struck his upper right arm, the pain accompanied by an unforgiving haze in his vision and a heavy weight to every muscle in his body. He staggered a few more steps, heard several voices he didn't recognize call out close behind him and felt a pair of cold hands with sharp claws close around his throat from behind before his consciousness went black.

Less than an hour later the decks of both ships were quiet; the struggle for mastery over, prisoners painfully restrained, the dead left to rot on the shattered remains of the Puravida's deck, and a host of sneering sea trolls lined in rows behind their bloody captives. The sharp click of heels on the extended gangplank between the ships drew the attention of the battered crewmen to the approaching figure of the sea troll's captain. Metal tipped heels clacked ominously against the fractured wood, halting before the first bound and kneeling troll. He squinted at the smooth leather boots before him, noting the embellished golden stripe running up the center of each boot to the neatly folded cuff just below the knee. His gaze continued up, observing the black fitted leggings, the slitted cerulean skirt that allowed just a glimpse of a dagger belt on the left thigh, the sharply cut waistcoat with matching gold buttons and trim, the adorning black cape with thick gray fur around the cowl and the proud face nestled just above the soft tufts. Her features were angular, pointed chin and nose like spear ends, narrow lips peeled back over viciously curved fangs, her violet eyes focused with the intensity of a raging storm, as if the very rage of the seas billowed and surged within her being, awaiting a victim to be unleashed upon. Long, curling waves of hair cascaded around her horns and down her back, the tips falling heavily against the curve of her hips where jeweled hands rested upon the edge of her sword belt.

She removed the narrow blade with a thin smile, tapping the sharpened steel against the squared chin of her captive. "You're not the Captain of this vessel, but you might still prove useful to me. I'll give you one chance, answer me, where is the leader of the Western Kingdom hiding? We know he sailed the ship that left the harbors of Rheia not six days ago. Have you stowed the great lord in a barrel with your pickled squeal beast snouts?" Her mocking voice was layered in a thick, strident tone, punctuated with heavily accented vowels. She broke off from her question for a short bark of laughter that was chorused by her crew. Abruptly cutting short her mirth, she clapped the blunt side of her blade against her captive's right cheek, the pierced fins on the sides of her head flaring in an aggressive display as she snarled down at him. "Produce him now!"

The crewman stared up in grim defiance, at least confident in the fact that this group of sea dwelling buffoons had made a grave mistake in their calculations. He narrowed his swollen eyes and replied with as much condescension as he could muster. "Sink to the depths and rot you disgusting pile of whale shit." He had barely enough time to gather a glob of spit in his mouth before warmth spilled down over his chest, the vivid teal of his blood soaking through his shirt to blossom in heated, slick layers against his skin. As his body slumped forward on the deck the captain turned her attention to her sinisterly grinning crew.

"That was an incorrect answer. Search the ship! Find their precious ruler and bring him to me, he's either hiding or unconscious so check the bodies to be sure!" She rested a hand against her hip, claws tapping against it a moment before she cast a saccharine smile over the remaining prisoners. "As for the rest of this pathetic lot, lash them to the pegs! Let's see them dance in the froth." Her announcement was met with a gleeful ruckus and a scurrying of feet in all directions.

Sea trolls swarmed through the wreckage of the Puravida, seeking for any hiding or unconscious yellow-blooded trolls. Bodies were rolled over, prodded if they weren't all ready bleeding, and tossed over board into the sea if the color didn't satisfy their search. Amidst the pound of tromping feet below decks came the heavy slide of thick ropes across the metal deck of the other ship. Each captive was shoved face down against the deck, their arms painfully wrenched behind their backs and firmly laced together with the rough cords of rope. As the last few were being tied the searching trolls returned with a single, slender troll dragging along the deck behind them. They proceeded to haul his limp body before their captain, dropping his foot once she could properly lean over to inspect him. She toed his chin from side to side with the tip of her boot, scowling as she took note of his features.

"This isn't their ruler you barnacle crusted piss guzzlers! Look how scrawny he is, can't you tell an adult from a wriggling adolescent?" Her ire seemed to diminish as she looked Sollux's unconscious form over a few times, a wicked smile curling her lips. "He is rather powerful though, for being little more than a grublet. Plug him in to the engines! I could always use an extra battery." She cackled merrily with her crew, oblivious to the firm plod of heavy boots on the gangplank behind her.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Leave him Usalka."

The clipped, haughty tone and warbled accent immediately silenced the crew's riotous mirth, their captain whirling on her heels to stare down the speaker with simmering hostility in her sneering visage. Her gaze took in his confident, wide stance, the way his straight cut black coat fit his figure, the regal crest embellishing each golden button down the middle of his chest, right up to the point where it met with the, what she considered ridiculous, vibrant blue stripes of his pants. His rich, violet cape was fastened about his shoulders by gleaming golden chains that hung neatly across his collar bones. The pressed cuffs of his coat were buttoned with small, polished, amethyst cuff links that matched the myriad of jeweled rings adorning his fingers. His gaze was cold behind a pair of thickly rimmed glasses and the striking shock of violet at the front of his back swept hair only infuriated her more for what it signified. This younger troll, this impetuous, self-serving usurper had the audacity to command her before her own crew.

"I don't recall asking you to join our little search party, Eridan." Hissing through her teeth, she scowled as he swept past her, matching her gaze with an icy sneer of superiority.

"I suppose I need to remind you again, Captain Teteri, that _I_ am in charge of this mission and you are merely the transport. Think of it this way, I snap the whip and you gallop like the well trained hoofbeast you are. Does it finally make sense now or should I give you more time to consider in the brig?" He paused on the other side of the unconscious psionic, arching a brow as he swept his gaze back and forth along his body.

"I'm well aware of your intentions and your eagerness to please his high lord Orphaner, but you forget your place too easily. I am your _prince_ and you will show me the respect due to me by my status. You will never use my name again without the correct title and when I give you a command you will obey instantly and without open displeasure or I will have you strung up by your heels, beaten and lashed to the pegs with these filthy dust eaters for the rest of this voyage!" Visible wrath etched both the faces of the prince and the captain, fury matching fury in a maelstrom of imperious wills. Eventually, Usalka backed down, lowering her head in submission and offering a curt apology that was clearly forced.

The prince appeared satisfied, turning his attentions back to the unconscious troll at his feet. He raised his right hand, snapping his fingers and motioning toward another figure waiting at the gangplank. A stout female hurried over to him, bowing and keeping her gaze from meeting his eyes. "Kasari, it seems we have miscalculated our true target. Be that as it may, fortune was with us. You see before you the heir to the kingdom of the west. The vast desert has spat out its little prince into our waters. Take him to the brig and make absolutely certain he is restrained and pumped full of sluice. I don't want him awake before we return to Aquaria. Attend to him yourself and report to me at every moon rise." He sneered viciously around at the crew, ignoring the soft acknowledgment of his subordinate as she knelt to gather the slumbering troll in her arms and carry him back across the gangplank. She passed the sour looking captain with a brief glance and a contemptuous smirk before vanishing below decks with her burden.

Eridan took a few steps toward the gangplank, his chin raised as he glared commandingly at the crew and Usalka. His black lips curled upward over sharp rows of pointed fangs, an almost mirthful tone to his voice as he called out loudly. "Ready the ship! It's time to return home." Continuing past the captain with an unnecessary flared toss of his cape, he descended the stairs into the bowels of the ship to return to his quarters. Usalka fumed and hissed at the empty corridor he had disappeared into, turning her ire on the only target available, her prisoners.

When her rage had finally been quelled by their torment, the battered crewmen of the Puravida were barely able to stand. Pained and mostly dazed, they watched the sea trolls finish checking the ends of the ropes secured to the large rows of pegs lining the deck of the ship. Many of them lie crumpled on broken legs, others slumped with exhaustion and labored breathing against the railing, bleeding from numerous open wounds and damaged internal injuries. They called out in confusion as their captors filed below deck, sealing the doors behind them and abandoning their prisoners to the sound of soft waves and the faint whisper of the sea winds. Then the grinding sound of engines began to rumble and whirr from the bowels of the ship, alerting them that they were about to start moving. One crewman made a startling observation, grimly looking about to his comrades as the ship shuddered and quaked beneath their feet. "It's descending into the water."

The realization of their fate struck many of them cold, the panic only setting in when the chilling rush of water began frothing about at the edges of the deck railing. Some screamed as they were tossed about in the foaming suction of the current, the force of the waves flinging their tethered bodies back and forth in the swirling water. As the ship submerged completely they were dragged down, the thick braids of rope holding their bodies secure as they floated helplessly under the waves, continuously pulled deeper into the inky currents of the sea by the powerful engines of the vessel. A few tried to hold what little breath remained in their lungs, blearily watching in horror as their drowned companions were bumped against the sides of the ship, trailing colorful clouds of blood behind them. As the last crewman began to lose his sight to the blackness he noted the murky forms of large sharks approaching through the wispy trails of mingled teal, lime and brown.

Inside the ship the crew was busy keeping the engines running, monitoring the living power sources wired into their circuitry for any spikes in chemical levels that could mark over exertion or the possibility of a decrease in sluice levels. Attendants stood near with vials of the golden fluid, alert to the possible need for re-administering the thick concoction into the blood streams of their organic batteries. In the helm room the captain paced back and forth, cursing and ranting in a shrieking voice over her disgrace while her first mate silently observed her from his place at the navigational controls.

"Impudent little worm! Parading around like he has any authority. He's only _prince_ Eridan by chance! If the Orphaner hadn't seen some disturbing resemblance between them he would still be a whimpering little wriggler begging attentions at court." She whirled toward the helm, slamming a fist against the smooth wooden surface. "He's not even competent! I've heard the stories whispered down the ranks. This is the first time he's even been allowed to attend a mission alone! To think our lord would trust him with so important a task! Of course it ended up botched! If _I_ had been allowed the honor to lead alone we would have that heaving, old light maggot by now, _not_ his pathetic little heir!" Usalka's fingers curled about the wheel, grasping the wood harshly enough that it shuddered and splintered under her grip.

Her first mate took a slow breath before calmly turning to meet her fiery gaze; his expression one of well-practiced caution and tolerance. "It isn't known as a certainty the gossip that travels through the courts, Captain, or have you forgotten the rumors spread in your own name?" He continued, giving her little time to rebuttal his warnings. "Be it truth or not, the prince was placed in charge and is the decreed heir to our kingdom. You would do yourself a great disservice to incur his displeasure. Should he manage to survive long enough to ascend the throne he will remember those that disgraced his honor. On that day, where would you prefer to stand?"  
Narrowed eyes regarded him in silent consideration. A deep sighing of breath issued forth from the captain's lips, her venomous fury ebbing back into a tightly closed place in her mind, where she could better cultivate and brood over it in absolute solitude. "I suppose, I should be grateful for your cautionary assistance, and I will be all the more grateful that you will keep our exchanges private."

Two decks below the prince reclined in his personal quarters, absently rubbing a finger back and forth along the line of his jaw as he thought about what to do with his captive. His sire's plan had gone exceedingly well all things considered. The attack on the island city had troubled the waters of Caeciliacorinna, Red Glare had sent out her pleas for assistance and as predicted, the other kingdoms had rushed to meet with her. The only problematic bubble in the plan was that they had miscalculated what ship the Kharonii would be traveling on. Eridan wondered if perhaps the elder troll had used a land based travel method after all, but hadn't their scouts claimed to see a psionic leaving the ports with urgency?

He snorted in realization. "Those idiots must have seen the prince. You can't trust drones to have any sense of what it is their looking at half the time." Rolling his eyes, he sat up a bit in his cushioned chair and drummed a few fingers against the polished surface of his desk. "I could keep him prisoner for ransom, maybe a trade off of sorts? No, I doubt _he'll_ agree to using that method and those floundering dirt scrapers might try to pull something. He's too important to just toss into the dungeons, someone might take an interest in him down there, he's a filthy land dweller but he's not entirely unattractive." His musings were interrupted by a measured knocking at his door. There was only one troll that ever knocked on his doors that way. It wasn't quite time for the report but he could let it slide. "Enter Kasari."

Stepping through the open doorway, the attendant offered a small bow before closing and locking the door and moving forward to stand in front of the desk. She kept her hands at her sides and her back straight as she spoke, her gaze never once lifting from the edge of the desk's smooth surface.

"I have placed the yellow blood into the brig as commanded and restrained him. Three vials of sluice have been injected into his blood stream in addition to the initial dosage he received during the seige of the land dweller's vessel." She paused at the surprised noise her prince made, carefully lifting her gaze just enough to observe his figure rise from his seat and begin pacing slowly toward one of the small windows in the far wall.

"Three vials? Why would so much be necessary? He's not very large and by looks I would wager he's at least a sweep, maybe two younger than I am. Surely three is over doing it Kasari. I wanted him to remain unconscious, not to have his brain completely addled and destroyed. He's of no use to me whatsoever if he wakes up a slobbering slug." Eridan scowled, drumming his jeweled fingers against the thick glass of his window. He observed the small forms of fish swimming silently in the ocean depths just outside the ship. It didn't make sense that so much of their controlling drug would be needed on a troll like that.

Kasari carefully cleared her throat and ventured to possibly clarify the situation. "If I may, my young lord, I believe this boy is exceptionally talented in his abilities. His psionic power was far more advanced than I have ever seen in any yellow blood of his age. According to the scouting reports we had received on him, he is considered a prodigy among the psionics. It is entirely possible that he may some day surpass the powers of his lord. Given that consideration, I do not believe that three vials will cause him any great harm."

"Surpass him you say? I want to see these reports Kasari. Bring them to me at once. If all of this is true then I may find a use for him." He waved her off with a flick of his left wrist, settling back down in his chair to pull out a faded hand drawn map of Aquaria. He had taken painstaking efforts to etch the fine details into the parchment over the span of a whole sweep. Often he had been forced to sneak away from his chambers during the rest cycle, racing through quiet streets and misty tunnels to map what he could. Once he had finished transcribing the lay of the capitol city, he had turned to his sky horse, using the powerful steed to help him navigate the out lying communities and twisting tunnels where bleary shafts of light ghosted along the rocky cavern surfaces. It had helped that during the time he was creating his map he was expected to make short journey's through out the kingdom and display himself in grandiose parades to the nobility and working class sea trolls. Whenever he had the time he would steal away from his transport or guest room, evading detection by his keepers to indulge in his personal hobby.

Now he kept the map with him at all times, often pulling it out to admire the kingdom his sire had carved out from the very stones of the sea himself. One day it would be his. One day he would take the Orphaner's place on the throne and rule, commanding the sea trolls of Aquaria at his will. If his sire's plans went accordingly then perhaps, Eridan would one day be ruler of more than just a sea kingdom. Perhaps, he would rule all of Alternia, an emperor as powerful and feared as the great Condescension had been herself in the days before the land dweller's revolt. The idea was grandiose, even for his tastes, and he found himself chewing somewhat hesitantly at his lower lip as he considered the burden of maintaining control over such a vast domain. It was difficult enough to keep Usalka and her crew in line and he didn't consider himself to be doing such a decent job of that.

There was the small slip up of their mission to consider as well. Eridan felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach as he contemplated his sire's potential reactions over their failure. "No, it will be _my_ failure." He sighed heavily, worrying the hem of his coat between his fingers. It was never easy to meet the expectations that his lord set for him. He had struggled since the time he had been little more than a grub, desperately trying to please the troll he looked up to, admired and stood in awe of. He had learned quickly that no matter how much he aspired to follow in the Orphaner's foot steps, he could do little more than flop and flounder along behind him, constantly stumbling when he should stand firmly. He wished to be as ruthless, to have the grand plans of global conquest his sire lived and breathed, to command forces with icy superiority and calculated power, but his attempts never managed to live up to his aspirations. Even at this point in his life, when he should have little trouble commanding a vessel with only a hundred crewmen, he was tired, frustrated and more than ready to forget it all and sleep. The only thing he had managed to do was claw his way up the ranking over Usalka, and that had been immensely draining.

At the very least, they had obtained the psionic prince. Perhaps, he could convince his lord that the boy was worth keeping, if he was as powerful as Kasari claimed, then he could become a great weapon for their kingdom. Eridan wasn't entirely interested in seeing the boy become little more than a power source to be harvested for lighting cities and fueling ship engines, but it would take a great deal of persuading to change his lord's particular line of thinking with regard to the yellow blood. He seemed to hold a strange resentment for them above all other land dwellers. Eridan had never been able to get his elder to explain the details behind his deep disgust, the few times he had attempted to do so he had been sent away for his trouble to his chambers. He had eventually learned with his sire not to request information that wasn't first freely offered. This often left him mildly confused about the things his lord expounded on, but he always did the best he could to fill in the gaps and fulfill his duties, even if his attempts were often less than successful.

"Maybe this time he'll see the potential in what I've achieved." The prince shook his head as he turned his chair around to better see out his window, once again observing the colorful fishes that swam serenely in the cool ocean currents.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A heavy ache reverberated within his skull, the incessant pulse of pain making it difficult to pull his consciousness out of the dark embrace of sleep. Slowly, he became aware of the chill surrounding him and the lack of movement beneath his body. The realization of solid ground under his body brought a wave of memories to his mind; Aradia injured and in need of his help, the surge of sea trolls over whelming the crew, Karkat fighting and shouting curses and orders in a furious attempt to hold his ship and then everything had gone black. Where was he now? Where were Karkat and Aradia? Sollux sat up in a panic, glancing furtively about at his new surroundings.

Cold, stone walls boxed him in on all sides with a single barred door set in the center of the northern wall, locked with heavy bolts and chains. The floor was disturbingly damp and the only protection he was offered came from a thin blanket made of rough fibers that were crudely woven together. Cautiously, he stood and counted ten paces from the eastern wall to the western wall, and another twelve paces from the northern to the southern wall. A sharp snort escaped him as he peered through the bars and listened for any possibility of approaching footsteps. Hearing nothing but his own breathing, he prepared himself to break the chains securing his cell door; his hand reached forward toward the interlocked links, fingers curled and flexed and nothing happened. Sollux blinked initially, then frowned and tried again with deeper concentration. His efforts proved completely fruitless. Not so much as a blue or red spark would flicker between his fingers no matter how much psionic energy he tried to channel. The loss of his abilities was a staggering blow that left him reeling mentally and struck a chill of terror down his spine.

He staggered backward and crumbled to his knees, clutching his head in confused dismay. How had he lost his psionic powers? Why was he here and how would he ever find Aradia? Sweat began to form over his brow as he strained to summon even the smallest wisp of energy. He groaned under the intense mental pressure, hissing as he felt an unfamiliar haze within his mind. The sensation was numbing and deceptively forceful, slow at first but gradually becoming stronger until he felt an over whelming weight crushing the sensitive pathways of neurons within his mind. He cried out in pain, cursing and spitting as he curled in on himself against the dank floor. The pain continued to buzz in his head, waves of it radiating down the length of his spine and sapping away any strength he might have had. Writhing, he clawed at the floor and his own scalp, unable to stop the searing agony in his skull.

He wasn't aware of the purposeful foot steps approaching his cell door; nor the sound of the chains being removed and the soft creak of the barred door swinging open. He barely registered the firm touch of hands on his back but was unable to react to their presence. Only when he felt the subtle pin prick of a needle under the skin of his neck did he attempt to lash out. His wild swing was caught abruptly in a harsh grip, unyielding fingers forcing his weakened body to remain still as the injection was administered completely. As the needle was removed he felt a sluggish pull against his mind, the pain melting away under the steady wave of groggy, chemical induced sleep. He had a final moment of clarity in which to turn his head and regard his oppressor. A female sea troll stared down at him with what he could have interpreted as clinical curiosity, but he couldn't get his lips to move properly in order to question her or even curse at her. In the swirl of black that over came his vision he thought he might have glimpsed a second pair of boots quietly come to stand near her, but sleep took him before he could be certain.

"Well that was unexpected. He shouldn't have woken up so soon." A small frown tugged at Kasari's mouth as she observed the slumbering troll. She removed a slender roll of parchment and a pen from the bag secured at her right hip and began documenting the recent behavior of their prisoner. She checked his pulse and made a few notations before standing and addressing the figure at her side.

"His body appears to be adapting to the sluice more rapidly than we anticipated. It's likely the accelerated absorption that caused him to wake before his neural pathways were completely adjusted. This sedative should keep him out long enough for his mind to acclimate itself to the chemical changes in the sluice. The next time he wakes expect him to be disoriented, he may also become ill." She turned to look at the guard beside her, a scowl over taking her features as she noted his slouched stance and half formed smirk. He tilted his head in her direction and gave her a wink.

"Relax, you know I'll take real good care of our special guest. Someone so important to our precious prince deserves only the best of attendants after all, and I am the best." He broke off with a small chuckle and a full smile of jagged teeth.

Kasari felt her irritation growing. She snarled softly under her breath before coolly addressing him.

"You're hardly the best. In fact the only reason you were put on this particular detail is because of all the guards in the palace you are the least violent and too inept to cause trouble aside from running your mouth too much. Now your orders are simple, watch the prisoner, keep him safe, keep him in his cell, alert me if he shows any adverse reactions to the sluice or if his powers start to manifest in any way, and above all else do not harm him. Understood?"

"Loud and clear sweet heart. Now why don't you go about your business and I'll settle in to watch our sleeping friend." He winked again, thumbs tucked away in his pockets as he stepped out of the cell to procure a stool from the hall. Returning with his prize, he settled in against the corner near the door and waved a cheerful fare well to Kasari.

She gave him a final scrutinizing scowl as she made her way out, refastening the locks on the door and tossing the keys to him.

"Mind yourself this time Cronus, the reasons why you were chosen aren't redeeming enough if you don't keep yourself in check." She warned him solemnly before heading down the hall, her foot steps echoing against the damp stone walls for many yards.

"Mind myself? Like I need to be warned about that. By the void she's as up tight as they come. It's not my fault I'm so damn attractive after all. If the slaves can't keep their claws off that's nothing I can be blamed about." Chattering on to himself, Cronus turned his attention toward the unconscious form of the yellow-blooded troll in the cell. He stood up and sauntered over, kneeling down to poke at the smaller male a few times before rolling him flat onto his back. He tilted his head, curiously thumbing the edge of the other's chin and lower lip a few times.

"Well, well now. Aren't you a gangly fellow? Pretty enough though I suppose for a yellow blood, in fact you vaguely remind me of that bubble-headed jabber mouth in the kitchens." He sneered, absently ruffling the dark hair over the other boy's forehead. Sollux groaned faintly in his sleep, shifting very slowly under the sea dweller's hand. Cronus arched a brow as he leaned in, drawing his hand down over the psionic's cheek slowly. "Let's see how you feel when you wake up. But if you vomit on yourself I'm not cleaning you up, got it kid?"

Several levels below Sollux's cell was an opulent chamber filled with an array of woven tapestries and paintings all depicting scenes of triumphant conquest and victorious battles. At the center of the west wall were two full length portraits of powerful sea dwellers, the Orphaner in full battle array and beside him, an aged painting of the former queen of Alternia, the great Condesce herself. Her gaze bore down from the portrait with ghostly avarice and malice, and there were times Eridan felt her vision scalding him with her disapproval and disgust despite the fact that she had died long before he was born. He held his head high as he passed beneath her gaze, refusing to allow her imagined specter any attention this day. His focus was entirely bent on the tall form seated in the large throne upon the central dais.

Raised steps carved into the signature symbol of their blood caste ascended to a platform a solid six feet above the rest of the room, allowing the troll at the center to have the best vantage point of the entire chamber; it also afforded the same troll the pleasure of forcing any one that came to address him to look up in order to do so. In such ways his pride was satiated daily. There were jeweled chains at the base of his throne that ended in empty cuffs, two of which were still stained with thin lines of teal blood. Eridan was aware of the presence of numerous guards throughout the darkened corners of the chamber, but their force was rarely needed as his lord's most cherished treasure was always at his side, ever ready to blast a searing hole of white-hot agony through any offensive visitor.

The prince paused at the base of the dais, kneeling in customary reverence before his sire. He kept his gaze focused on the lowest step as he waited for the acknowledgment of his lord. It was never a good idea to speak to the Orphaner without his approval, Eridan had seen far too many incompetent servants punished for having loose tongues. Even court attendants and the nobility were not spared from the great troll's wrath if his authority was slighted in any manner. He breathed shallowly, growing anxiety swirling in the pit of his stomach as he considered all the ways he could try to explain his failure. He still hadn't come up with anything convincing enough to his own mind and he began to fear the prospect of his sire's retaliation for the disgraceful outcome of his mission. His fingers curled nervously against the floor, the fine points of his sharpened nails scraping over the polished stone. At length, he heard the shifting sound of the Orphaner's heavy robes and the purposeful tread of his thick boots descending down the steps in his direction.

"I understand there has been a mishap with your mission. Preliminary reports indicated that the target I specifically instructed you to obtain managed to elude you completely. One might question the decision to entrust such a valuable mission to someone who shows such an inadequate level of competency, as yourself." Though initially he carried an almost indifferent tone, by the end of his approach, it was clear that long brewed fury was battling its way to the surface. Bursting through the calm restraint of his voice to edge each syllable with poisoned disappointment and wrath. He continued with vigor, his booming tone echoing along the high walls of the chamber.

"You dare to come to me now? I gave you a single task! You assured me you were ready, you showed so much potential Eridan! How dare you fail me and disgrace me like this! Do you not understand, _boy _, that you represent _my_ name when you go out before all of Aquaria? I pulled you from the grub collection and chose you specifically to be my heir. I have groomed you and prepared you since that moment to follow in the path I forged for our kingdom and I have laid out the foundations for _you_ to eventually rule all of Alternia after myself. Yet you continue to disappoint me! How difficult could it have been? I gave you one of my finest ships, a crew primed for conquest and allowed you the authority to select your own spies and attendants. The only intelligent move you made was to take Kasari with you!" His hand shot out, suddenly clenching around Eridan's left horn in a vice-like grip, yanking his head up at a painful angle.

Eridan stared wide eyed at his lord, fearful, pained and greatly distressed over his sire's displeased accusations. He winced behind his glasses as the nails of the Orphaner's claws bit down into his scalp at the base of his horn. A low hiss escaped his clenched teeth but he managed to suppress the whine that bubbled up in his throat. At the very least he would endure his sire's anger with as much dignity as he could. His lord studied his face for a long time, scowling down at him before leaning in till they were nose to nose and the hot puff of his breath beat steadily against his heir's face.

"Kasari has informed me that you were able to obtain the prince of the western kingdom. That is some measure of consideration. What do you have to say of this brat?" Sneering in expectant displeasure, he released his hold on the prince and allowed the young troll to collect himself for a moment. His gaze remained fixed with a steep scowl, though Eridan thought he could detect a small twitch of hope buried deep within it. He wasn't often rewarded with praise or approval from his lord but there were times when he believed the older troll was concerned for him in his own way, harsh as he often was.

The prince cleared his throat and rose to his feet, his fists dropping to his sides as he began to recount the information he knew about the yellow-blooded captive they had taken. He explained every detail he had learned and then ventured to make a suggestion, albeit cautiously.

"If I may my lord, I would like to have charge over the prisoner. I think he may be of use to us in the future. If not as a bargaining tool to obtain the psionic king himself, then perhaps he could become useful to Aquaria in other ways. His potential capabilities for psionic power may be greater than any yellow blood to date. We could make use of those abilities." It was difficult not to chew his lower lip as he watched his sire consider his words in heavy silence. Slowly, a menacing grin began to split the face of his lord. The Orphaner clapped a large, jeweled hand onto his young heir and chuckled darkly.

"Such a wonderful idea. If he's truly as powerful as you claim then he could become a valuable weapon for Aquaria. How perfectly distraught his sire would be to see him powering the very trolls he loaths so much, a broken force of pure rage and energy at my command. It may take time to break his will, but it can be done." He flexed his claws against Eridan's shoulder, a low rumble of laughter rolling within his chest.

Eridan hesitated, chewing at his lower lip before venturing to challenge his lord's plans. It wasn't that he wished to further displease his sire, but he had never found the same satisfaction in the training methods used to break the psionic slaves and he had all ready staked a sort of claim to this particular one. He wanted to use the boy, but with his own methods.

"My lord Orphaner, I mean you no dishonor but wouldn't be a greater victory if the psionic prince were a willing part of our forces? Let me bend him to my will not break him like a weary slave but let me shape his loyalty to myself and I promise he will fight against his own in our name." He flinched at the sharp grip that bore into his shoulder, peering steadily at his lord's scrutinizing visage.

"Bend him to your will? Very well. I shall give you a chance to redeem your past failure. For the time being you shall have personal charge over this low-blooded filth they dare to call a prince. I expect you to show progress in this endeavor by the end of the perigee. You are free to use whatever methods you deem appropriate to obtain his loyalty, but mark my words brat. If I do not see sufficient evidence to prove that he is yielding himself to you I will take over his training and condition him to fight on our side by my methods." The warning there was heavy and Eridan knew better than to question what would be his own punishment should he fail again. It was a deep measure of trust for his lord to so quickly allow him another task so precious as this. The fact that he had done so gave the prince a small glimmer of hope that just maybe his lord did care for his success.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lost in the dark, Sollux tried to find the strength to open his eyes, but the best he could manage was a slight twitching of his optic muscles. He exhaled sluggishly and took in a steady breath before trying again with success. The dimly lit chamber that greeted him was exactly the same as before, save for the presence of a lone guard seated near the cell door. He blinked, opening his mouth to speak but only able to utter a disjointed gurgle of vocalizations that strained his throat painfully. At least he had gained the attention of his keeper, though the effort brought a sudden wave of nausea that had him clutching at the wet stones for fear of spinning into regurgitated disaster.

A cool hand pressed against his forehead, surprisingly gentle given the circumstances. The shock of touch gave Sollux enough of an anchor to fight the rise of bile back down his throat. He cautiously settled on his knees, turning his gaze upon the amused looking sea troll kneeling in front of him. His vision wasn't as blurry as it had been before and the strange mental haze he had felt the first time he had woken was less intense now. He considered trying to test his psionics again but hesitated at the memory of the agony that effort had caused him earlier.

"Not very talkative are you little yellow blood?"

Such a smug tone should be expected, he supposed, but it grated on his every nerve all the same. Sollux narrowed his bi-colored gaze and gave his guard a deep frown in response. The sea dweller laughed at the display, his expression relaxed and genuinely amused.

"Easy now sparky, I'm not going to rough you up or anything like that. In fact I've been sitting on my ass waiting for you to wake up for over half a cycle. You're one heavy sleeper kid." He bared a sharp smile as he settled down into a more comfortable position on the damp stone floor. "Don't want you thinking I'm uncultured or anything so let me introduce myself. The name is Cronus Ampora, and I will be your official care taker until such time as our high and mighty prince decides otherwise. So you had better get used to that right away and be a good little wriggler got it? I don't have any interest in scrapping with you. I'd much rather play nice for now, we might even become pals if you play your cards right." He winked, which was entirely revolting in Sollux's opinion, but the lethargy of his muscles gave him incentive to be cooperative for the time being.

Cronus took his silence for agreement and continued to ramble on in an easy manner. "Glad that's settled. Now let me clear some things up for you since I'm such a considerate guy. You're in the high security level of the royal dungeon, but that's actually a good thing because there aren't many prisoners kept in this hall so you don't have to worry about any troublesome cell mates. You also get the benefit of having the best guard in the palace as your personal keeper. I'm sure you're wondering why you're even alive and the answer to that is, I have no damn idea. It wasn't my call to make obviously but I'm sure the prince is keeping you around for something really special. You might be able to meet with him at some point, I'm sure he'll want to talk to you now that you're awake. Of course that is if you can speak, which I think you can, you just haven't tried hard enough yet." It seemed he had been starved of conversation for some time, or perhaps he just wanted to torture Sollux by talking his ears off as he didn't appear to be giving the other troll a chance to respond in any way.

The younger troll sighed heavily as he listened to his guard blabber on about the various ways he could try to strengthen his vocal chords. The sea dweller even tried to coerce him into uttering a few basic vowel sounds before his irritation hit its limit. With as much force as he could summon, Sollux slapped his hands against the stone and snarled out a gravely sounding, "Enough!"

He had the satisfaction of seeing Cronus appear briefly startled, but it was short lived as the sea dweller broke into a wide grin of accomplishment and clapped his hands together.

"That's perfect! See? You can do it, I knew it all along."

Sollux swore he had a new migraine coming on fast, but beyond the aggravation he could distinctly feel the strange weight within his mind that gathered like a dense fog around his psionic abilities, burying them within his mental pathways and cutting off any attempts to rouse them. He scowled in disturbed bewilderment, finally holding up a hand to gain Cronus' attention.

"Explain to me why I can't use my psionics. What did you do to me?" No matter how horrific the answer may be, he had to know, had to discover if there was a way to reverse it, if he could regain the use of his psionics and escape.

Cronus fell uncomfortably silent, his expression losing all traces of humor as he stared into Sollux's eyes. There was a faint shift in the fins on the side of his face, a small twitching that could have been from some unspoken anxiety. Sollux suspected it had something to do with his question. He narrowed his gaze, repeating himself in a lower tone.

"What have you done to me? Tell me, I have a right to know." He pressed his guard, leaning in when the other troll tried to shift his gaze away.

Cronus let out a deep sigh and stared sidelong at his prisoner. He debated with himself mentally, considering what would be the repercussions for disclosing information without approval, but there was something about the yellow blood he liked, maybe it was because he just reminded him of-no he wasn't supposed to volunteer information, his job was to be a guard now, he liked this position. He wanted to keep it, but that look, those eyes were so intense. He could feel the barrage of emotions welled up within them, threatening to pour out at any moment. He grimaced as he shook his head, yielding.

"All right, I'll make a deal with you kid. I'll answer your questions the best that I can, but you got to make it all worth my while. Deal?"

Sollux frowned cautiously at the odd proposal.

"What exactly do you want from me? I'm not in any position to give you a single thing right now."

Cronus grinned roguishly in response and winked again.

"Don't worry about it, when the time comes around I'll call in a favor so to speak. By the way that lisp you have is kind of endearing, I only know one other yellow blood that lisps like you do, I guess you all lose that as you age? Maybe you learn how to work that tongue around those snaggle teeth." He laughed briefly, ignoring Sollux's irritated expression entirely. This troll was hardly ina position to talk to him about speech impediments, Sollux could barely distinguish anything he said with that strange wobbling accent he had. Maybe all sea trolls spoke like their heads were stuck inside water bubbles?

"I don't know what the exact mixture is, or all the junk they mix up to create it, but you have been pumped full of sluice. It's a special invention we use on yellow bloods to dampen or completely break the connection they have to their blinky light powers. I don't know when you'll be able to use them again but I wouldn't try to fight any future injections if I were you. Not everybody in Aquaria is as kind as myself you know what I mean?" Cronus arched his brows up and down conspiratorially and Sollux took note for the first time of the odd scar over his left temple. He didn't give it more than a casual consideration as the crushing realization of what had happened sank in.

The anger swelled first, his fists clutching so tightly his nails left bruising crescents in his palms. How could this happen? What did they possibly want out of him? How was he going to get out of here? Worst of all he still had no idea what had become of Aradia and Karkat. A wave of fear crashed over him, his eyes growing wide as he looked back at Cronus.

"The ship I was on, what happened to it, to the crew? Are they being held here too?"

Cronus gave him a bemused look for a moment, tilting his head and rubbing a finger across the point of his chin in thought.

"I doubt it. You're the only valuable troll as far as I know of. If I remember the briefing information right, you were taken by Captain Teteri, and she doesn't take captives generally. I imagine any friends you had on that ship are in the bellies of the sea beasts by now. Don't be too sad though kid, you've got a whole new future to look forward to! I told you the prince must have had some reason for keeping you around. I'm sure you are going to be more than just another battery for the generators. All the other yellow bloods get plugged in to help light the cities or power the engines on the deep ships."

Sollux could hardly believe his ears. Cronus had the gall to tell him not to be sad when his friends had been destroyed, his country was defenseless against attack, he was unable to use his powers and facing a life of unknown tortures and enslavement for however long he may survive? The most horrifying part about it all was the genuine attitude the guard had, as if everything about the situation was a mundane occurrence. Then he considered what had been said about all of the other yellow bloods. How many others, he wondered, had been dragged to the seas to suffer fates in this twisted kingdom?

"All of the others? How many others have been taken Cronus?" He swallowed thickly, trying to hold back the urge to cry and scream for Aradia and Karkat, trying to keep some sense of stability about him as he prepared for another dose of his disturbing, new reality.

"Well the yellow bloods are all hooked in to genetic power hubs and used as energy sources more or less. I'm pretty sure the palace has two currently and the capitol city runs on three. I think the smaller cities each use two and there's one per ship so that would add up to around twenty. We had another one but he didn't take well to the sluice. I don't think he'll ever be of any real use again but he's decent enough working in the kitchens. Usually the menial labor is relegated to the rust bloods. Any green or blue bloods are kept as personal slaves by the nobility. Citizens aren't allowed to keep personal slaves, only labor slaves and drones aren't allowed to own anything since they're a little unstable at times you know? I haven't picked any for myself yet, being a soldier I'm considered nobility of course but I just haven't found a troll that really holds my interest long enough to keep. At least the brothels are always available for poor guys like me."  
The laugh he broke into was amused and care free and completely revolting to Sollux's ears. His entire sensibility was outraged, disgusted and terrified. What kind of place was he in where other trolls were subjected to such debasement and humiliation and suffering? He knew that slavery was tolerated throughout Alternia, his sire had slaves, but it was never forced. He had never bothered to fully study the arrangements and never desired a slave of his own, but slavery was always an optional penance for those who had committed crimes, had debts they couldn't pay or had in rare cases chosen to submit to such a life. Every slave had certain rights to decent treatment that were enforced by the legislacerators, heavily enforced. That much he remembered learning about during his studies. What Cronus had described would never be tolerated in any other kingdom.

There were countless trolls caught in this kingdom, living miserably and holding no hope of rescue. Aquaria was hidden to all, no one could find the strong hold of the Orphaner, and no one would be coming to save him. Sollux began to sweat as cold panic settled in his stomach. Cronus stared at him curiously, leaning in a little and snapping his fingers a few times.

"Hey kid, you doing okay? The sluice can make you feel sick so if you need to vomit let me know so I can move."

If he weren't about to hyperventilate, Sollux would have considered slapping the sea troll for his sheer stupidity. His brief contemplation was cut short as the cell door suddenly swung open and banged against the stone wall. A female sea dweller strode purposefully into the room and set her furious gaze on the pair of them. Sollux recognized her as the one who had given him the injection earlier. He leaned away involuntarily as she drew close, but her sudden attack came not at him, but at Cronus. The resounding crack of her palm against his face reverberated throughout the room as did the answering curse from her hapless target.

"Your orders do not include making idle conversation with the prisoner! You always botch things up Cronus, I don't understand why he lets you stay here." She sneered disdainfully; intolerantly glaring down at the bruising, angry troll still crouched on the ground. Cronus opened his mouth to say something but paused at the sharp footsteps near the door way. He glanced briefly toward the cell door and then quickly rose to his feet, his eyes fixed on the floor. Sollux glanced over at the female to see she was drawn up in taught attention, her gaze riveted to the ground as well. Curiously, he looked at the figure approaching them and got his first glimpse of the Aquarian prince.

He appeared to be several inches taller than Sollux was, broad in the shoulders and sturdy, but not overwhelmingly so. If he had his psionics at his disposal he could easily take him on, but without them Sollux knew he had little chance of fighting his way past the larger prince. Violet ringed eyes glared sternly at him for a moment before his dark lips parted and a sharp command issued out in a deeply displeased tone.

"Kasari, lower his head. He seems to be unaware of how to show respect."

Immediately Sollux felt firm hands pressing against the back of his skull, forcing him to bend so low that his horn tips nearly scraped the stones of the floor. He struggled to little avail, as his limbs were still adjusting to the effects of the sluice and the numbness hadn't completely worn off.

"My apologies Lord Ampora, I should have checked on the situation sooner." Her displeasure was meant entirely for Cronus, as was obvious from his nervous grunt from the side. Sollux noted the name she used and couldn't help letting out a small chuckle.  
"Ampora? Are you all royalty or is Aquaria a pond of inbred glub beasts? I have to say if that's the mighty Orphaner's way of populating his kingdom he's more desperate than I thought." He laughed in derision, grunting harshly when Kasari shoved his face roughly against the floor in outrage.

The prince's voice came in a steely tone, cutting through the air of the cell with venomous fury.

"You were stripped of that name Cronus. You are _never_ to use it again. I let you survive when you were disgraced; I spoke for you, to save you from the cull. Do not make me regret my actions."

Sollux heard a soft scuffling at his side, a few nervous murmurs and finally Cronus' voice, somber and resigned.

"I'm sorry it's an old habit. I won't let it happen again, no harm was done really, okay? I'll just go now if it's all right your highness."

He sounded genuinely distressed and Sollux wondered if Cronus was so eager to be out of the prince's presence then perhaps he shouldn't have been so quick to insult him. He needed to be careful, there had to be a way out of this mess. If he could hold out long enough maybe he could find a means of escape. No matter how much he wanted to survive, he couldn't bear the forced submission and humiliation expected of him. Aradia and Karkat wouldn't want him rolling over like a kicked woof beast for anyone, let alone the prince of the sea trolls.

"Kasari, escort Cronus to his chambers, see that he's relegated to eastern patrol duties for the next ten cycles." The prince's tone sounded vaguely amused near the end of his command, and Sollux frowned in confusion as he heard Cronus openly whining the entire way out of the cell and down the hall. Whatever their tangled relationship was, it seemed Cronus wasn't as fearful of the prince as he had first assumed. He jerked when unexpected hands rested on his shoulders, sucking in a shallow breath he dared to lift his head, staring defiantly into violet eyes separated from him by square-framed glasses.

A slight quirk of the prince's mouth drew his attention for a moment, the faintest hint of sharp fangs peeking from between the black painted lips. Jeweled fingers tipped his chin up a little higher, the prince's eyes holding a strange amusement to them that confused and alarmed Sollux at the same time.

"You have spirit, I think I'm going to like you." Eridan didn't mind the challenge the yellow blood was offering him. It would be invigorating to have someone to spar with mentally and physically, and in the end he would win this young psionic over, of that much he was certain.


End file.
